A Major Change
by VivaLaVida97
Summary: Nataliya Booker's father killed by the Commander. Her Mom became a villain after seeking revenge, and moved around the world taking Nat with her. They move to Maxville, and her mom gets put in jail by the Commander. Nayaliya is then forced to live with her only family left, the Strongholds. She goes to Sky High and meets a certain pyro that understands. What will happen? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfic so please bear with me. If you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, feel free to PM me. I don't own Sky High, (If I did, it would have been So different…) And please review. Enjoy!**

I was alone in my room, getting ready for bed. Mom had made cookies, so I munched on one while arranging my pillows. I flopped onto the bed and wrapped a blanket around myself, feeling content. Life was good. We had just moved into a new house in the outskirts of Maxville. I was going to Maxville high school in the fall for the tenth grade.

Mom and I had gotten to our new house from the airport, after a 16 hour flight from Italy. Leaving there was pretty sad, because for once things were calm. There were no villains knocking at our door, and no heroes trying to take my mom away from me. Before Italy, I had lived in Russia, Spain, and then Lithuania before moving to the wine country. Living in Lithuania didn't last very long, though. We were quickly found out by a local terrorist group. We were found out yet again in Italy, so now we're back to the States. On our way home, we had stopped by countless places, just to eat American food again. I had missed it.

Lying there thinking about my life was kind of depressing. I never really had a chance to make friends, except maybe in Russia. That was where we had gotten Chelsea. But, then again, there weren't that many people in Siberia. Shutting my mind off, I pulled up the covers and started to drift off. But, of course, the Fates had to step in and screw everything up again.

I was nearly asleep when I heard screams coming from the floor below. Then came the loud rumble of a voice that was oh so familiar. "Time's running out, Sarah," said a voice, loud and taunting. I rushed out of my room and crept to the top of the stairs. Carefully, without being noticed, I looked at the scene unfolding. There was a tall man in a red white and blue outfit holding my mother up by the collar. Oh no, he didn't. Nobody messed with my mom. She was all that I had left after Dad had been killed, by none other than the Commander, his own brother.

I crept a few more steps down before I realized that Aunt Josie wasn't with him for once. Maybe she didn't approve of what he had done. Maybe she still had a soul.

Maybe.

I crept down a few steps more and caught my mom's eyes. They were wide, warning me to hurry and get away. But I shook my head no. I wouldn't leave her alone at the mercy of my uncle. I don't care if the world thought she was a villain, she was my mother. Then the Commander spoke. "We've been looking for you and the girl for years, and you decide to settle in MY town? Your time is up, Lux." My mom's super villain name was Lux, because she had the ability to affect people luck, including her own. But a quick look at her wrist confirmed my fears. He had a power-repressing bracelet on her. There was no way she could escape now. At that moment, Maxville PD burst in the front door. I watched frozen as they took my mom away. I tried to keep the tears from falling but they did anyway. I heard the Commander tell the police to check upstairs for me. I then ran to my room and grabbed my still-packed emergency duffel bag. I slipped out the window into the cool night and escaped into the nearby forest. I settled in for the night, but then shock set in. My mom was gone. I could have saved her. But I didn't; couldn't. Why? I lay down on the forest floor and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Hello! This is the revised chapter updated on March 16, 2013. I added more information because I realized how short and uninteresting it was. Reviews are **_**always **_**accepted… :)**

**-VivaLaVida97**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holas everyone. I changed a few things in chapter one so you may want to reread the first paragraph. Hopefully this chapter is up to par. Enjoy!**

The next morning, I woke up with a start. Why was I in the forest? Then last night's events came rushing back to me. Mom was gone. Not dead, but she might as well be. She'll probably get a life sentence. Tears slid down my face as it started to rain. I felt like Stitch, all alone in the rain, except that there would be no Lilo to come find me. I tugged my comic book jacket on, glad that I had left it in my duffel bag. Without it, I would be out of luck. That may sound weird, but without it my powers are useless. I don't know the technical name for it, but I can have virtually any superhero- or villain's- power. All I need is a comic strip of the super, touch it, and I have the power. When I was twelve, I figured out that the strip didn't just have to be in a comic book. It could be on a jacket, backpack, whatever. Mom was actually going to take me to a tattoo parlor today so that I wouldn't have to depend on my jacket all the time. Then I remember that we had already planned out the designs and prepaid for it all…

A lightbulb went off in my head. If I could just get to the shop, I could give them excuse about why my mom wasn't there. Before I knew it, a smile was on my lips and I was hiking. It wasn't that far of a wall to the shop.

After a twenty minute walk, I was there. I hid my bag outside the shop and went in. "Hello, Nataliya," came Nikki, the shop owner. She was a pretty nice person. "Here for the sleeves?" I nodded yes. "Where's Sarah?" She asked, frowning. "She was really sick this morning, so now she's taking a nap." I told her. Nikki shook her head sympathetically. I almost felt bad lying to her, she was so sweet. She called Ally, my artist, over to explain the situation. Ally was harder to fool, but she bought it anyway. She led me to her station and got started. She was going to do both sleeves today, a record considering how much color and detail there was going to be.

Five hours and two tylenol later, my left arm had scenes of Magneto, Spider Man, Tempest, Tempo, and Super Girl fighting their enemies. I was lucky to find an artist that grew up reading comic books. It looked really cool, but the pain. It hurts so much I started muttering a string of cusses under my breath. Ten minutes and an energy bar after that she started on the right arm. By the time she finished it was seven-thirty and I was ready to pass out from the pain. On my right arm I now had Invisible Man, Elastica, Firestorm, Jean Grey, and Lux. Mom. The waterworks started up again and Ally asked what was wrong. I told her that it hurt. Not lying, but not the complete truth either.

I left the shop and got my bag from it's hiding place, a quick check confirmed that everything was inside. I stood at the side of the building for a minute, wondering where to next.

That was _my_ fatal mistake.

Someone grabbed me from behind. I struggled in their grip, but they somehow managed to get a blindfold on me. "What the-" I started, but then a hand covered my mouth. So I did the natural thing. I bit it.

Whoever it was released me with a yelp that could have been male or female. I tore the blindfold off, getting ready to defend myself. My tats were still extremely tender, my jacket was in my bag, and having Tempest's powers weren't really going to help me in this situation. But then the person looked up and said, "What the hell was _that_ for?" I knew that voice! "Will?" I asked. "Why the hell were _you_ attacking _me_?" "I wasn't attacking you…" He mumbled. Jeez. Some super he is. "Why are you here?" I said sharply. It's the first time I've seen him in eight years and he's already getting on my nerves. "I was supposed to track you and get you back to HQ," He explained. "Well," I said. "You're just going to have to go back without me, now aren't you?" With that, I sprinted past him. I heard him sigh and take off after me. I grabbed my bag, got my jacket out and tapped on Invisible Man. Immediately, I focused on becoming invisible. Will just stopped and looked around. But of course, Fate felt like it just had to screw with me, and I tumbled into a trashcan.

Great.

Will was by me in a flash. He clamped a power repressing bracelet on me, except ot was a little too high. It closed on my newly decorated arm and I fell to the ground in pain. "Whoops," Will muttered. He slid it lower onto my wrist. At that point his parents swooped in. Well, Jetstream swooped in carrying the Commander. "Way to go son," He said, clapping Will on the back. Will just looked at me with a sad look on his face. He remembered when we would play together, when my mom was still a hero. Then the Commander killed my then-alive father and my mom turned a villain. She took me away from Maxville, moving from Spain, to Italy, and Russia before moving us back to the U.S. Will just went and stood with his mom, and she had the same sad expression on her face. The Commander then looked at me like I was some gum on his shoes. "Stand up," He commanded. I did as he said. "We're taking you to headquarters now. Try anything funny and you will pay." A van pulled me up and as I was led to it, I turned to look at the better side of the family. Will was staring a hole through his shoes and Josie looked livid. I was then taken to the super hero HQ. They took me into the building, except now I had on handcuffs, too. The guards threw me into an empty room and I just sat there, awaiting my fate.

A/N: Well, there it is! Please review and tell me whether it was good, long enough, etc.

Until next time!

-VivaLaVida97


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I just realized today that I've provided zero details on how Nataliya's dad was killed by the Commander. Basically, he was a villain ever since he went to school at Sky High. He fell in love with Sarah Booker, a hero (Heroine, whatever) and had a kid together, Nataliya. They were both supposedly retired from the Super lifestyle, but it turns out her dad was still experimenting with stuff without the Superheroes knowing about it. The Commander tried to take him into custody when he was found out, but Nat's dad went out fighting. Her mom was in on it, and continued his work after he died, making her a villain. **

**Yup. This story is a hot mess. Keep in mind I'm new at this!**

**Anyways, enjoy! **

Not too long after they left me in the room, a huge man in a suit walked into the room. "Ms. Booker," He began. "My name is Mr. Bubbles_. (A/N: Guess the movie reference and you get a virtual cookie!) _Your mother has been sentenced a life sentence in solitary confinement, with a chance for parole after fifty years. You will be taken to your home to gather up your things and then you will be moved to the Stronghold residence." I gaped at the man. "You have _got_ to be kidding me. Steve killed my father and my mother might as well be dead too. And you want me to _live_ with the sick bastard?" By then I was yelling. "Ms. Booker, I admit the circumstances are indeed unfortunate," He never got to finish his sentence. "UNFORTUNATE? Unfortunate is not getting the new One Direction cd. Unfortunate is not being able to go to the school dance. UNFORTUNATE is your IPod screen getting cracked. This? This is disastrous." I slumped back into my seat. Josie and Will I could deal with. Steve? No. Way. In. Hell.

"Ms. Booker?" I didn't bother answering. "Ms. Booker, I truly am sorry. But when your mother testified, she said that you had nothing to do with her work. That you were unaware of any experiments, that you had nothing to do with it. Is this true?" I looked at him. Of course I knew where the lair was. And mom was _always_ trying to get me to help her with experiments. She must have been trying to protect me. "No." I answered. If my mom really had said that to keep me out of jail too, then I sure as heck wasn't going to say I was involved. I wasn't really interested in the whole villain thing, anyway. "No, I didn't know she was doing that stuff. I thought it was just my dad before he- well, you know." Either like my mom he didn't want me in jail, or he believed me. Probably the former.

"Ms. Booker, if it's any consolation, the Commander is being sent abroad to help with the outbreak of villains in the Middle East. So at least for the majority of the upcoming school year, you will not be seeing him." I brightened up considerably after he told me this. Josie and Will were alright, it was just Will's friend Layla that would take some getting used to. When I was little and we would visit them, she was always there and was just so happy. It got annoying after a while. Then the door opened.

Two guards walked in and motioned for me to follow them. Bubbles just stood and said, "I will be in touch, Ms. Booker." I followed them out of the room and was led outside the building, where an unmarked van was waiting. The same guard motioned for me to get in it. It was weird. The man didn't talk. I got in the van and put on my seatbelt. One of the other guards introduced herself as Shanna. She was alright, and tried to make conversation with me on the way to the outskirts of Maxville. Emphasize on _tried_. She just kept on asking me about what it was like living around the world. I was pretty much answering on autopilot until she tapped my arm. I winced. "When did you get these?" She asked me, sounding serious. "Yesterday," I replied. Shanna looked at me sternly. "You know that it's illegal for a minor to get a tattoo without a guardian's consent." I mentally rolled my eyes. "Mom was the one who _wanted _me to get them in the first place," I said. "She didn't want me to have to depend on my jacket." Shanna just gave me a look and leaned forward to talk to the guard that was driving. Guess she didn't want to talk anymore.

Before I knew it, we were at the house. I got out of the van and just looked at it for a minute. Out of all the places we lived at before, this one was the most beautiful. It was a shame that we didn't get to live in it for very long. I guess the door was still unlocked since Shanna went straight in. "You've got about an hour to pack, Nataliya. They left some boxes by your room in case you needed any." She walked off with the other guards to go raid our pantry. "Oh, no need to ask, just go and help yourself," I muttered as I went up the stairs. At the end of the hall I saw the stack of boxes Shanna had mentioned as I entered my room.

Everything was pretty much the same as I had left it two days ago. My unpacked boxes took up a corner of the room. Then there was my bed, desk, and small bookcase. On the floor by my bed was Chelsea's bed. Wait- oh crap. "Chelsea!" I yelled running out of the room. How could I have forgotten my own dog? _Well, there was the whole "Mom being captured by Uncle Steve" thing, _part of me said dryly. Shut up, me. I checked every room on the second floor. "What's wrong, Nataliya?" Shanna said as I came down the stairs gasping. "My dog," I replied. "Oh, yeah," She said, surprised. "Forgot to tell you, when you, er, left, they found her in the back yard. She's at the Stronghold's right now. Your cousin Will said he would take care of her until you got there." I breathed out in relief. We got her three years ago in Russia when she was just a puppy, and that Husky meant the world to me. I just can't believe I forgot her. "Well, you should go finish packing." Shanna said. I realized I had just been standing there. "Oh, sure," I mumbled before going back upstairs to pack.

Forty five minutes later, I was ready to go. "Just let them get it," Shanna said, nodding to the still unnamed guards. The guards each picked a few things up. I, however, took my guitar case with me. The guitar being inside, of course.

Before long, the landscape was just a blur as we made our way to the Stronghold's place. On the way we stopped at Nicky D's to get lunch. They have really good burgers. Finally, at 1:30 we were there. As we pulled up, I looked out the window to see where I would be living for the next few years. There was a perfectly done lawn, petunias lining the drive, and an immaculate house. The place just looked too good to be true. Whenever people find out that I've lived all over the world, they assume that I'm a rich girl that's always lived in nice houses. When we lived in Italy, our house was a tiny one story Tuscan home that barely fit Mom and me. I had to bike an hour every day just to get to my school, since we lived way out in the countryside. So this place was practically a mansion to me.

As I exited the van, Aunt Josie exited the house, looking just as perfect as the house she lived in. "Nataliya dear, you've gotten so big! You're taller than me now!" She walked right up to me and hugged me. I froze since I'm not really the hugging type. After she finished her one sided hug, she yelled, "Will, your cousin's here!" To the house. After a minute he came out mumbling. "Hey," He said. "Will," Josie chided. "You haven't seen your cousin for a long time. Give her a hug!" Apparently she doesn't remember what happened a few nights ago. Or that I don't like being touched. One awkward hug later, I was given a tour of the house. My room would be upstairs on the west side of the house, so I would get to see the sunset every day. Good. I hate it when the sun rises early so that it wakes me up.

The tour ended at my room. "Well, if you need anything Nataliya, just ask, okay? Dinner will be at seven so in the meantime, just make yourself at home!" After she left, I looked around my room, already planning where which posters were going. The room was a sickly yellow color that definitely needs to repainted, but I had a desk, bookcase, wardrobe, and a full size bed. I decided to go lay down on said bed and just relax. The past few days have been hectic. Just then, Chelsea ran into my room and jumped up on the bed like the psycho she is. "Hey Chelsea!" She snuggled up to me for a belly rub, just like the spoiled pup she is. "She missed you," Came a voice from the door. It was Will. "She wouldn't do anything. She just sat in the corner and cried a bit." I felt bad. I really didn't mean to leave her, it just hadn't crossed my mind the other night. "So… You going to my school?" I nodded. "What are your powers?" I pushed up my sleeves and showed him my arms. "You're a super artist?" I rolled my eyes. "I can take the power of any super as long as I have a comic strip of them," I explained. "I have my tats so I don't have to depend on my jacket 24/7." Will looked at me with wide eyes. "Wow." He said. I just nodded again. "You'll be on the Hero track for sure," He said after a minute. "School starts Monday, by the way," He said as he left the room. "Dang," I muttered. School starts so early here. By the time I had everything unpacked and my room was set up, Josie was calling us down for dinner. She had made fettuccine alfredo, which just so happened to be my favorite Italian dish. After dinner, I went to my room and crashed. Today was Saturday, so that meant school started in less than two days. I've never been to a school for kids with powers before. This should be interesting.

**Sorry the chapters are so short guys. And yes, the story will finally start to pick up after this! And if you couldn't tell, next chapter Nataliya starts school at Sky High. I **_**should**_** update sometime this weekend. School started this week and my choir teacher feels the need to have sectionals almost every day after school. And thank you to everyone who favorite, followed, and especially the people who reviewed. I like reviews. They let me know that people are actually reading my chapters. And constructive criticism would be HIGHLY appreciated. I have no clue if my writing is any good or not.**

**Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I edited chapter two and changed a few of the supers that Nataliya got tats of. And yes, I realize that a day is nowhere near enough time to get two extremely detailed sleeves like she got. And that some of them are made up supers. Just go with it. So now, her left arm has: Magneto, Spider Man, Tempest, Tempo, and Super Girl. Her right arm has: Invisible Man, Elastica, Firestorm, Jean Grey, and Lux. Also, for all intents and purposes, Will and Nat are both in the 10****th**** grade, and Warren is in the 11****th****. My excuses for taking so long to update are at the bottom. Enjoy!**

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of birds singing. But not the pretty sounding type, more like the Stymphalian birds from Greek mythology. I threw my covers to the floor and debated whether to go shoot them with my slingshot or just use my powers. I remembered Super Girl's heat vision and grinned. I leaned out the window, ready to fry the stupid things. As I thought about the fried bird we would have later, a voice inside my room said, "Nat?" I hit the window in surprise. When I finally got my body back inside the room, Will was standing in the doorway, trying not to laugh. "Yes?" I spat. "Mom made lunch, and went school supply shopping while you were asleep." I looked at the clock. It was almost one. "Why didn't anyone wake me?" I grumbled. "I was going to unpack." Will just shrugged. "To be honest, I was kinda scared to wake you. I didn't know if you were a morning person or not, and if you weren't, then there were at least ten powers you could get me with." He had a point. I wasn't very sociable in the morning until I got my coffee. "'Kay, tell her thanks. I'll be down in a bit." He left, closing the door, so I decided to start unpacking. I went over to my stuff by the closet and selected the box on top. Fate decided she wasn't done screwing with me yet, so naturally everything went tumbling down. I looked up from the boxes and saw a door. That wasn't there last night, was it? Then again, there were a billion boxes stacked up. Emphasize on _were_.

I stepped over everything and opened it. Inside was probably the biggest and nicest bathroom I've ever seen. A panel on the wall told me that the tile was heated. I stepped inside, and walked over to the sink. The mirror rose to a few feet above my head, and the counter looked like marble. The shower had glass doors and awesome blue-green tile. But best of all, the bathtub was huge and had jets in it. I couldn't wait to try it.

I wanted to take a shower, but my stomach had other ideas. I grabbed my jacket on the way out of my room, not yet sure if Aunt Josie had seen my tats the other night. I remember the last time we had visited them; she went berserk when her sister had come over for dinner with a new tattoo.

Walking down the stairs, I saw all the pictures of the Stronghold family. It was like a timeline, at the top of the stairway were pictures of baby Will being held at the hospital. A few feet down were pictures of a toddler playing with toys, another few feet brought pictures of an eight year old boy riding a bike. At the bottom I saw professional family portraits, a happy family. I felt a tear slide down my face, and wiped it away angrily. Stupid emotions. Josie walked in and caught me staring at the photographs. "Nataliya?" I turned quickly. "Lunch is on the table, as are your school supplies for tomorrow. I like your jacket, by the way." Then she left to who knows where, and I went into the kitchen. Will sat at the table, digging in to some Mexican food. "What is this?" I asked Will while sitting down.

"Bif enhilahas." He said with his mouth full. I just looked at him. He swallowed, and said, "Beef enchiladas." I got some on my plate and started digging in, too. After I finished, I covered my stomach with my hands, I was so full. Will seemed to be doing the same.

"So…" Will said after a while. "Xbox?" "Got Black Ops?" He just stared at me. "Duh. What did you expect me to have? Mario Cart?" Honestly I would have been fine with either one, but I just rolled my eyes in response. We went into the living room and played Black Ops pretty much all afternoon. After killed Will kicked my butt for the last time, I just quit. By then it was dinner and we were both starving. Aunt Josie wasn't home yet, and Will wasn't worried. Man, if it was _my_ mom, I would have been wearing a hole in the carpet. But Will wasn't me. And I probably won't ever get to see Mom ever again.

**Heh heh. Hey people. I know I had said that I would be updating soon, but honestly, I lost interest in writing for a while after my English teacher had us writing short stories almost every class. Thank you to Everyone who's reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. I'm working on the next chapter right now, I promise! I'm also going to try to make my chapters longer and more frequent. Not to mention school starts soon for the characters soon.**

**¡Hasta luego!**


	5. Chapter 5

**At least it wasn't a six month wait for the next update! This chapter gave me problems. . .**

**Enjoy!**

Turns out Aunt Josie had been out on a call. We found that out the next morning, after Will had eventually ordered pizza for dinner. At nine we were both on the couch, watching a show called the Animaniacs. It was pretty funny. Chelsea was on the couch with us when the phone rang.

Will picked it up. "Hey. . . Yeah, my cousin's with us now. . . sure, why not? We got pizza. . . 'Kay, see ya soon." He turned to me after putting down the phone. "Some of my friends are coming over, do you mind?" I shrugged. If I had, it's not like he would've called whoever was on the phone back and told them no. "Alright then. It'll be Layla, Zach, Ethan, Maj and probably Warren, that is if he wants to come." I just nodded, and got up to go back to my room. "You're gonna stay and meet them, right?" Will questions. "Prob'ly not." "You're gonna see them at school, you might as well get to know them." I sighed. I didn't want to stay here. I just wanted to hide somewhere until I was old enough to be emancipated. Then, I could do whatever I wanted. Either way, I sat down.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Will went to let them in. A red head wearing green and an insanely cheerful smile came in and hugged me. "Hi, I'm Layla! You must be Nataliya! Can I call you Nat? Do you have powers, too? Are you going to Sky High? Oh, it's so much fun, I know you'll love it!" She didn't even stop to let me answer. A second girl walked in and simply waved. She looked Asian and had purple streaks in her hair. A guy wearing blinding yellow clothes had a shirt that said "Zach Attack!" on it and his arms were around purple girl. A shorter black guy wearing orange smiled and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Ethan." "Nataliya." I said back. Will came back into the living room, along with another friend. He was probably around six feet, with dark hair that had a red streak in it. He had the whole 'tall, dark and handsome' thing going on, and he rocked it.

That was the only way to describe him. Beautiful. He looked bored, like he didn't really want to be there. "Nataliya, this is everyone. Everyone, Nat." The girl whose name was probably Magenta snorted. "Wow, Will, your social skills have improved _so_ much since last year." I smiled. She was pretty cool. "So," I ventured. "What are you all's powers?" "I glow." "I melt." "Shape shift into a rodent." "I control plants." Were the replies I got. I looked over at pretty boy and nudged my chin. "You?" He sighed before he answered. "I create and manipulate fire."

I nodded. Most of everyone in the group must be sidekicks. After an awkward silence, I nodded again. "Yeah, great. So. . . you guys have fun, I'm just gonna go upstairs," I trailed off. Will gave me a look, and he scarily reminded me of his dad for a moment. "So, see you all at school." Escaping back upstairs, I gave a sigh of relief when I was away from everyone. I _hate_ meeting new people. I guess you could call me antisocial, but the reality is that I'm just not good at making friends. I'm awkward with social situations, period. I haven't been diagnosed, but I'm pretty sure that I have some sort of social disorder.

I flopped down onto my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I had put up my map of the world, and it covered the entire ceiling. I could see each country with extreme detail, except maybe Vatican City. I sat up and got on my laptop; it was still loading Adobe. _Stupid slow internet,_ I thought. You couldn't get _anything_ downloaded here over a signal. I set it down on the bedside table. "Wonder what they're doing downstairs," I muttered to myself. I started drifting off, but before I knew it there was a knock at my door. "Don't come _in_," I murmured. "Will asked me to come get you," A deep voice rolled. I got up and opened the door. Leaning against the doorframe, I smiled up at the tall guy that waited. "Will has no jurisdiction over me," I enunciated. "So, sorry, but no. I plan on spending the rest of my last day of freedom before school painting all this glory." I spread my arms out, indicating the room. "And, a lot of that was sarcasm, if you couldn't tell."

I shut the door with a pointed look. "Name's Warren," He said to the door.

I cracked it open. "Nataliya," I whispered.

"Well, bye then, Nataliya. See you tomorrow."

I watched him walk down the stairs before I closed the door. I went back to my bed and smiled._ Maybe this place won't be that bad,_ I mused.

**This chapter was mainly a filler one. Next chapter, she (finally) starts school! **

**And England, (You know who you are) you better leave a review.-Japan**

**And at this point, any and all reviews are appreciated. I feel like people don't really like this story as much as I do, because I see that people read it, but they don't REVIEW. So pretend that I'm a waitress that just served you a good meal and leave me a TIP (review) Please!**

**Adios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**School starts!. . .Even though it's spring break for me.**

**One more thing: I wanted to tell you guys my vision of how Nataliya looks, and some more of her history. She's white, and has dark brown hair, with hazel eyes that look green but when you look closely you can see gold flecks. And no, I did not just describe **_**my**_** eyes. Well, mebbe. Also, when first publishing this story, I published the wrong first chapter. I'm going to go back and update it soon, but for now I'll tell you guys about her past: She was born in Seattle, but after her dad was killed her mom took her from country to country to try and escape justice. Nat never realized what her parents did was wrong. She lived in Russia for a long time, and moved around more when she was ten. She's lived in Spain, Lithuania and Italy before here. She is now sixteen and her birthday is March 14, 1996. Today is also March 14, even though it isn't in the story. Oh, and happy Pi day! (3.1415. . . . .)**

**Enjoy!**

First day of school, Will made sure to wake me up bright and early. So freakin' early it should be illegal. One glance at the clock told me that it was seven in the morning. Pulling the pillow over my head, I mumbled cusses as Will continued to poke my foot. _I could just blast him,_ I mused. Deciding that my lack of morning-ness was the cause of my current hate towards Will, I just got up.

"FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Will sang, jumping up and down on my bed. "More like an excuse to see your girl every day," I muttered. "Well, yeah, that too." "Why did you wake me up this early?" I groaned, looking up at the insanely cheerful guy. "It's seven. The bus gets here at seven-thirty." Jumping out of bed and nearly tripping on Chelsea, I ran to the bathroom. "You could have TOLD me that! I yelled at him from the other side of the door. "Sorry, thought you knew," Was the sorry reply I got.

Luckily for Will, I was ready in fifteen. Hair straightened, and clothes dog-hair free, **(Huskies shed like you wouldn't believe. And mine has WHITE hair.)** I walked out to the kitchen. "Morning, dear," Sighed a tired Josie. "Where ya been, Auntie?" I asked. "I was out on a distress call in Texas. Something about a villain trying to blow up downtown Dallas." I nodded. "Sorry you had to spend the day with Will, sweetie. I hope he wasn't too obnoxious." I smiled. "We played X-Box and hung out. It was fine." Grabbing food off the counter, I started to leave. "Got everything?" "Yeah," I replied. "Pencils and all." "Alright, dear. Have a good day. And make sure to wear your jacket. I'm not exactly sure if Sky High has a policy against visible tattoos." I sighed. That's _just _what I need, to be sent home on the first day because of tattoos. "Alright. Bye."

As I walked to the bus stop, I consumed the crap load of food that I had brought along. Just as I got to the stop, I saw Will getting onto the bus. Running for it, I made it just in time. "Get on, newbie. The bus waits for no one." The bus driver looked back. "Except for you, Stronghold." Laughs erupted from the back of the bus. "Sorry," I muttered. Getting on the bus, I realized just how much of a hell this day would be. Where do I sit? It's like everyone on the bus knows each other. Except for me.

Will was no help in that department. Eventually I saw a seat that only had one person in it.

Warren Peace.

Sitting down, he turned to me and practically growled out, "Why are you sitting here?" His harsh tone kinda hurt. "Because it's an empty seat?" I trailed. "Whatever." He turned back to the window, plugged in headphones and tuned out. Whatever. If he was going to be a jerk now, then so be it. Plugging in _my_ headphones, I turned my iPod to Florence + the Machine. Their music is flacking Amazing.

Just as _Only If for a Night_ started playing, the bus started going down one of those unfinished construction highways. And when we reached the end, the bus transformed into a rocket bus and blasted us into the air. A lot of kids on the bus were screaming, but some were just laughing it up like it was a fun roller coaster. Me? I just sat there calmly and tried to listen to my F + M. Everyone else was so loud.

When the bus landed at the school, a lot of kids got off and started kissing the ground. I think one kids threw up. Not pretty. Warren got off right after me, and pretty much pushed by me. Like he couldn't be bothered to be in my presence. "Well then," I muttered.

Somewhere ahead of me, I hear a feminine voice shriek, "Nat!" A vision of green came into view and I saw that it was Layla. "Hey Nat! Do you want us to show you around?" I nodded. "Yeah, that would be great, actually." "Great." She replied. "I think we should take you to the office first, though. You're going to have to go through Power Placement first. What _are_ your powers, by the way? Will wouldn't tell." "I can create and manipulate storms. Lightning, that sort of thing." I said, not lying, but not completely telling the truth, either. "Cool! You'll be on the Hero track with Will and me for sure." I just nodded and smiled, because I had no clue what she was talking about. Magenta sensed my confusion and explained. "In Power Placement, they basically decide whether you take Hero or Side kick classes. After yoy show them your powers, of course." I nodded, finally understanding.

"Well, here we are!" I went up to the lady at the front desk and she told me to report to the gym immediately. When we got there, (After navigating countless hallways) I got in there to hear the last bit of the Coach's speech. "My decision is final." When he saw me, he just smiled. "First up is the sophomore. Get up here, Booker." I looked at Layla with wide eyes. She just shook her head back at me, as confused as I was. How did he know my last name?

I got up on the platform. "Well? What are your powers?" I flinched. Not because he was scary, but because of how freakin' loud he was. "I create and manipulate storms." He looked at me suspiciously. "Power up, then." He muttered. Surreptitiously, I touched the cartoon of Tempest on my jacket before doing so. I made a fist, and clouds started forming in the gym. "That all you got, Booker?" Ugh. Why was this man so dang irritating? I made it start raining, and when the coach still had a disappointed look on his face, I made a lightning bolt crash down right by him. "Hero!" He yelped, trying to stop his body from shuddering. "Okay." I walked off the platform to a surprised Layla. "You. Are. Amazing." I looked at her questioningly. "Everybody hates him. He just yells at us during gym, and when he does his whole "Sonic Boom" thing, and it really hurts your ears."

I nodded. "So, where to now?" "Oh, now we go to Medulla to get your schedule. Since you went to a pretty advanced Supers' school last year, you'll have some junior's classes." Walking to said teacher's class, I tried to map the school. I mean, I've been in some pretty big places of knowledge before, but this place was was too big to be floating a thousand feet in the air. When we got to the class, the teacher turned out to be a dude with a huge head. I mean, you could probably fit four infants in that thing.

"Yes, Ms. Booker. They told me you would be coming. Here is your schedule." I went over and got it. "I have yours also, Ms. Williams."

I looked at my schedule. My classes were:

1- Mad Science III AP

2- Hero Literature AP

3- Mathematics II

4- Gym

5- Lunch

6- Statistics

7- Hero History III

8- Free Period

"Gimme," Layla said. She took her schedule and compared ours. "We have Math, Lunch and Statistics together. Won't that be great?" She kept reading. "You're a sophomore with a FREE PERIOD? You are so lucky!" Turns out we were still in the class. "Ladies, would you please find your classes?" Layla left, pink in the face. "I'm here," I said. "Lucky you, Ms. Booker. There's one seat there in the back." Luckily I had no partner. I always hate doing lab work with a partner, because teachers always put me with the slackers, with the hope that my being great in class will rub off on them. Instead, I just end up doing the work alone.

For the whole class, we took notes. On the first day of class. No "Welcome to Sky High!" Well, this was a class full of juniors. He assigned us a six page essay on why we think kryptonite is so deadly.

The next class was okay. Magenta and Ethan were there, so I had a few people to talk to. Well, really just Magenta, because Ethan wasn't much of a chatter. Except when it was about the classwork.

My least favorite class was next: Math. It's not that I'm not good at it, it's just that it's so time consuming. Layla was pretty lost, so I helped her out a bit trying to explain a few of the theorems.

Layla and I left Math a few minutes early, since the teacher wasn't paying attention anyway. Before entering the gym, I stopped. "Hey Layla, I didn't bring any clothes to change into." She stopped and smiled. "It's okay. They give them to us." Ten minutes later after Coach Boomer had introduced himself, I got mine. I never thought that I would have to wear something that ugly ever.

While the other girls were changing like normal in the locker rooms, I went to the bathroom. Nobody at Sky High, besides for Will that is, knew that I had tats. And I certainly didn't want to explain now.

After we all walked out to the gym, I had my jacket on over my (ugly) orange shirt. Layla raised an eyebrow. "You know he'll make you-" I cut her off. "It's fine." She shrugged. "'Kay. It's your death."

I rolled my eyes at her melodrama and went to sit in the stands with her and everyone else. Looking behind us, I saw that Warren was there too. Staring at the back of my head.

"Can I help you?" He just rolled his eyes. What's his deal? I turned back around to hear Boomer's speech. Blah, blah, blah, save the citizen, don't kill, etc. We had a similar game at my old school, except there if you got hurt, you got hurt. Liability insurance is pretty much worthless in Italy when it comes to Supers.

And, wouldn't you know it? Will and I were the first ones picked to go. Two guys named Lash and Speed challenged us. We were the heroes. When we got to the back, Will told me his game plan. "Okay, these guys are pretty easy to beat. I've beat them before, during my first game, actually. With your powers, we'll be unstop-" He was the _second_ person I cut off that day. "As far as anyone here knows, my only powers are the ability to create and manipulate storms. I don't want people to know that I can pretty much kick anyone's ass. I just want this to be an easy, quiet year." Will shrugged. "Your choice. So, just blast Speed with as many bolts as you can, or make him slip or something. I can tie Lash up like a pretzel.

"Stronghold, Booker, get out here!" Boomer boomed at us from the gym. "That's us!" Said Will. "Yup," I whispered. "That's us." We left the locker room, and walked out into a room full of flames.

**Tee hee. I'm evil. This is most definitely the longest chapter I've ever written, at just over 2K words. I wrote all this last night on a happy/ sugar high because of some of the reviews I got for the last chapter. A MASSIVE thank-you to **_**WisteriaMist**_**, **_**keike313**_** and **_**daeb**_** for their awesome reviews. WisteriaMist, I hope this day was a lot better for you than yesterday. :D**

**Keikei313, your review sent me into what I like to call a Happy High. Also, three mountain dew floats probably helped with that. I started writing this chapter after I read your review!**

**And daeb, thank you for simply reviewing!**

**Hope that everyone's had a great Pi Day! I'm such a nerd, but I can't help but celebrate it! ;)**

**And as always, reviews are like that amazing thing called oxygen.**

**Hope y'all caught my drift. Also, could someone explain the whole views/visitors thing? I know it's a stupid Q, I just don't get it. :P**

**Bye!**


End file.
